Lucius II: The Prophecy
Lucius II: The Prophecy is a psychological horror stealth video game developed by Shiver Games. It is the sequel to Lucius. The game takes place in St. Benedict Memorial Hospital and a small city named Ludlow, Massachusetts. It was released on February 13th, 2015. Synopsis Lucius is taken to the psychiatric ward of St. Benedict Memorial Hospital by unsuspecting caretakers. The Book of Revelation predicts the birth of a child that would end up ruling the world with an iron rod. The first part of this prophecy has been fulfilled. It is time to take care of the rest. Plot After the events of the first game, Lucius is being treated at the hospital since the adults think he must be traumatized by the violent "accidental" deaths of his entire family. With his powers mysteriously gone, weeks and months go by without a visit from Lucifer, Lucius suddenly gets the urge to attack a nun which makes the staff put him into shock therapy. When a doctor tries to zap him however, he regains his strength and powers which allows him to kill the doctor instantly. Meanwhile, Detective McGuffin is visited by Lucifer who tells him that Lucius is his spawn required for the end of days and that he needs to protect him. As Lucius works downward from floors 5 to 1 of the hospital (floor 6 where he was born is not accessed) by killing many of the other staff to obtain room keys, he finds out that there is another son of the devil named Isaac Gilmore who is wreaking havoc on the nearby town of Ludlow who was born at the same hospital years before he was. He also finds out that his father Charles Wagner survived the banister which fell on him during the destruction of Dante Manor, but Lucius swiftly murders him. With McGuffin's aid, he gets a ride New features *3D Splatter adventure sandbox that continues the story of the original game. *Over 100 potential victims. *Lucius can now explore a vast five story hospital and the small town of Ludlow. *Homage to the classic horror movies. You can find references to different titles all over the game. *Create your truly own unique traps by using a complex combination system and various tools. *Each level is its own sandbox where you can decide when, how and who to kill. *Create your own unique Lucius by choosing your favorite supernatural abilities. List of Pop Culture references *As Lucius turns puts 'seeds of evil' into the youngling babies, a vision of what evil they will do appears as a newspaper article. The four featured are: Jason Voorees (from the Friday the 13th series), Freddy Kruger (from the Nightmare on Elm Street series), Jeffrey Dahmer (real life serial killer; accuracy notes: he was born in 1960 and in Ohio) and Jane Gump ("Buffalo Bill" from Silence of the Lambs). *The town of Ludow's cornfields are likely a reference to the Children of the Corn series as well is the main of the main antagonist being named "Isaac". Gallery File:Lucius_1.jpg File:Lucius_2.jpg Lucius_3.jpg St. Benedict Memorial Hospital.png Lucius_5.jpg Lucius_6.jpg Lucius_7.jpg Category:Games